The Last Fight
by PiaNoir
Summary: my german story!   sorry   okey dante and zhalia died in their last fight  don't kill me for that  now lok and sophie try to bring them back!; D please R
1. The Death

**Der letzte Kampf**

Sophie kniete weinend auf dem Boden. Lok stand neben ihr und blickte ins Nichts. Cherit saß auf Loks Schulter. Sein Blick war leer.

„Warum?", schluchzte Sophie, blickte zu Lok, stand auf und umklammerte ihn.

„Warum? WARUM?", schrie Lok in den Nachthimmel Russlands.

_Flashback_

**Venedig, Italien**

Lok, Sophie, Dante, Zhalia und Cherit waren in der Huntik- Zentrale von Venedig. Zhalia und Dante standen abseits von den anderen.

„Ich befürchte dass, das unsere schwierigste Misson überhaupt wird.", begann Zhalia.

„Meinst du das wirklich?", fragte Dante grinsend.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt. Rassimov ist ein verdammt starker Gegner, ganz zu Schweigen von seiner Schwester. Die könnten uns mit nur einem Zauber töten!", antwortete Zhalia.

„Du siehst das viel zu dramatisch."

„Seh ich gar nicht. Letztes Mal sind wir nur knapp davon gekommen. Und jetzt will Guggenheim das wir ihn vernichten?"

Dante zog Zhalia an sich heran.

„Wir sind ja nun mal auch die besten Suchenden in der Huntik- Vereinigung.", entgegnete er und verwickelte sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich hasse deine überzeugenden Argumente.", sagte Zhalia und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Wir stören euch ja nur ungern bei eurem Geturrtel, aber wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen.", sagte Sophie, die inzwischen neben den beiden stand. Dante und Zhalia schauten sie entgeistert an. Lok und Cherit standen im Hintergrund und lachten.

„Alles klar. Wir kommen schon.", sagte Dante.

**Saratow, Russland**

Das Huntik- Team hatte bereits Rassimovs Schloss erreicht.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Cherit neugierig.

„Wir müssen da irgendwie reinkommen.", sagte Sophie und blickte verzweifelt die 10m hohen Wände hinauf.

„Leute, macht hin. Mir ist kalt. Ich glaube es ist hier noch kälter, als in Sibirien.", warf Lok ein. Alle sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Du Idiot!", fuhr Zhalia ihn an, „Wir sind in Sibirien."

„Echt? Oh.", meinte Lok nur.

„Hey ho, Leute! Ich glaube da hinten ist ein Eingang.", rief Cherit. Das Team folgte Cherit zu dem Tor. Als sie angekommen waren, ging Sophie darauf zu und sprach: „Sesam".

Das Tor öffnete sich mit einem lauten Quitschen.

„Das müsste auch mal wieder geölt werden.", meinte Dante und ging hindurch. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie kamen auf einen kleinen, dunklen Hof. Das Team schaute sich um. Scheinbar gab es keine Fallen. Plötzlich sahen sie einen hellen Strahl, es gab einen lauten Knall und ehe sie sich versahen, lagen sie schon auf dem Boden. Cherit, der davon nicht betroffen war, blickte sich um und entdeckte eine sonderbare Gestalt auf dem Dach.

„Seht nur, da oben!", rief er. Dante, Zhalia, Sophie und Lok rappelten sich auf und schauten in die Richtung, in die Cherit zeigte.

„Der schon wieder.", sagte Zhalia. Es war Wind, der dort auf dem Dach stand. Er sprang herunter und landete wenige Meter vor dem Team. Wind begab sich in Kampfposition. Seine Gegner verstanden die Geste und taten es ihm gleich.

„Fünf gegen einen? Ganz schön leicht, wenn du mich fragst.", sagte Lok lachend zu Wind. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und auf einmal tauchten neben ihn vier seltsame Schatten auf.

„Du musstest das jetzt sagen, hab ich recht?", fragte Zhalia und blickte Lok finster an. Er grinste nur und hob die Schultern. Plötzlich griffen die Schatten an. Dante und Sophie sprangen zur Seite, Zhalia aufs Dach, Lok rannte auf sie zu und rief: „Kugelblitz!".

Der Schatten verschwand. Doch das sollte nichts gutes heißen. Er tauchte nämlich hinter ihm wieder auf und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Schlag.

„Lok! Nein!", rief Sophie, "Na warte du Vieh. Kältestrahl." Doch es brachte nichts egal, welchen Zauber sie auch anwandten, nichts schien zu funktionieren. Die Schatten tauchten immer wieder auf.

„Wir werden k.o. sein, bevor wir Rassimov überhaupt gegenüber gestanden haben.", rief Zhalia.

„Du hast Recht, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, das du und Dante Rassimov sucht und bekämpft. Lok, Cherit und ich bleiben ihr und halten Wind und seine Idioten auf.", rief Sophie.

„Einverstanden!", meinte Dante und schaute zu Zhalia. Diese nickte. Dante und Zhalia rannten los. Doch Wind versuchte sie mit einem Zauber aufzuhalten. Sophie schaffte es aber das zu verhindern.

„Hey, du Mumie! Hier spielt die Musik.", sagte sie zu ihm.

**xXx**

Dante und Zhalia kamen nun auf einem noch größeren Hof an.

„Es ist still.", begann Dante.

„Zu still.", setzte Zhalia fort. Sie schauten sich um. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Lachen.

„Was war das?", fragte Zhalia und drehte sich um, doch sie konnte nichts sehen.

„Da seit ihr ja!", begann eine Stimme zu sprechen. „Mein Meister und ich erwarten euch bereits." Shauna tauchte aus einem Schatten auf. Sie stand auf dem Dach und schaute zu Dante und Zhalia herunter. Sie guckten erschrocken nach oben, als auf einmal noch jemand mit sprechen begann: „Wie ich sehe haben es die Casterwill- Hexe und Lambert nicht bevorzugt hier her zu kommen." Nun trat auch Rassimov aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Sie sind noch beschäftigt mit deinen Blindschleichen.", antwortete Dante cool.

„Tzz! Blindschleichen! Ihr werdet gleich blind sein!", drohte Shauna, die bereits neben ihrem Bruder stand.

„Ach glaubst du das? Na das will ich sehn.", entgegnete Zhalia frech.

„Soll dass eine Herausforderung sein?", fragte Shauna, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits wusste. Zhalia begab sich in Kampfstellung. Shauna ebenfalls. Sie griff Zhalia mit gezielten Zaubern an. Sie konnte sich jedoch auf das Dach retten.

„Und wir?", fragte Dante mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Nur zu Dante Vale. Ich will sehn, was du gelernt hast.", antwortete Rassimov, zögerte keine Sekunde und griff ihn an.

Sie kämpften alle gegeneinander, steckten Zauber und Schläge ihrer Gegner ein.

Nach langer Zeit waren Dante und Zhalia ziemlich erschöpft.

„Was sollen wir nur machen? Sie werden uns umbringen, wenn uns nicht bald was einfällt.", meinte die Blauhaarige.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hattest du Recht und Rassimov ist doch zu stark."

„Hier gibt es keine Time-Outs!", rief Shauna und zielte einen tödlich Zauber auf Zhalia.

„NEIN!" Dante sprang vor seine Freundin um sie zu schützen, doch der Zauber durchdrang seinen Körper und traf sie dennoch. Zhalia und Dante sackten zu Boden. Er lag auf ihr drauf, blickte in ihre Augen.

„Dante." Zhalia lief eine Träne über die Wange.

„Wir haben versagt!", sagte er mit schleppender Stimme zu ihr. Dante gab ihr einen leichten Kuss und legte seinen Kopf auf ihr Dekolleté. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und starben.

Rassimov und Shauna gingen auf sie zu und betrachteten ihr Werk.

„Wie schnulzig! Is ja fast zum heulen!", sagte Shauna ironisch und fing an zu lachen.

„Gut gemacht Shauna!", lobte Rassmov seine Schwester. „Ruf Wind! Wir können gehen, unser Werk ist vollbracht."

„Zu Befehl, mein Meister." Shauna und Rassimov verschwanden.

**xXx**

Lok, Sophie und Cherit kämpften immer noch gegen Wind und seine Gehilfen. Plötzlich tauchte Shauna auf, lachte hämisch und verschwand wieder. Wind rief seine Freunde zurück, schleuderte Lok und Sophie mit einer Schockwelle gegen die Wand und verschwand ebenfalls.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Cherit und flog zu seinen Freunden.

„Keine Ahnung!", sagte Lok.

„Los wir müssen zu Dante und Zhalia. Hoffentlich ist ihnen nichts passiert", sagte Sophie und rannte los. Lok und Cherit folgten ihr.

Sie kamen auf den Hof und sahen Dante und Zhalia tot auf dem Boden liegen.

„Oh mein Gott!", riefen sie alle gleichzeitig. Sie gingen auf sie zu. Sophie fiel vor ihnen auf die Knie und begann zu weinen.

_Flashback Ende_

**Fortsetzung folgt….**

**okey das war der erste streich xD**

**ich hoffe das ihr mich jetzt nicht umbringt^^ ich fehle euch an lasst mich leben xD**

**kommentare sind erwünscht!**

**PiaNoir  
**


	2. Memory

„Lok? Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen?", fragte Sophie schluchzend. Loks Augen waren leer, genau wie seine Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sophie sah zu Dante und Zhalia herunter. Ihr stiegen von neuem die Tränen in die Augen. „Es war einfach nicht fair. Warum mussten ausgerechnet die beiden sterben? Sie waren doch so glücklich zusammen gewesen.", dachte Sophie.

„Wir sollten Guggenheim ...und Metz … Bescheid sagen!", meinte Lok nach einer Weile.

„Du hast Recht! Sie sollten wissen was passiert ist. Und so schnell wie möglich hier her kommen.", antwortete Sophie und schickte einen leuchtenden Strahl zum Himmel.

**Nicht weit von Rassimovs Schloss entfernt, Russland**

Metz und Guggenheim saßen in einem ziemlichen kleinen und sperrigen Raum und wartenden auf ein Zeichen des Teams.

„Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert!", meinte Metz besorgt.

„Ach, du kennst doch Dante, immerhin hast du ihn großgezogen!", antwortete Guggenheim optimistisch und trank genüsslich seinen Kaffee.

„Ja schon, aber sie geben einfach kein Zeichen von sich. Ich mach mir langsam sorgen."

„Mensch Metz, du kennst doch die Jugend von heute! Vielleicht haben sie es einfach nur vergessen!"

Plötzlich sahen sie einen violetten Strahl am Himmel aufleuchten.

„Na bitte, da hast du's!", sagte Guggenheim und trank schnell seinen Kaffee aus.

„Na endlich! Los lass uns schnell zu ihnen fahren! Unglaublich sie haben es geschafft!", freute sich Metz und lief aus dem Zimmer. Guggenheim folgte ihm.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis die beiden Rassimovs Schloss erreicht hatten. Sie liefen so schnell sie nur konnten auf den großen Hof.

„Ihr habt es tatsächlich…!", rief Metz glücklich, doch er hielt inne als er Lok und Sophie mit Tränen in den Augen sah.

„Was, was ist passiert?", stotterte er und blickte an den beiden vorbei und bekam den Schock seines Lebens. Auch Guggenheim sah die Tragödie.

„Das kann nicht sein!", meinte er fassungslos. Metz fiel vor Zhalia und Dante auf den Boden. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Dante? Zhalia? Warum?", sprach er immer wieder vor sich hin. Guggenheim stand hinter ihm, die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und sagte zu ihm: „Metz, komm hoch! Bitte! Es bringt nichts… sie sind tot."

„Tot? Tot? Ja sie sind tot, weil DU sie ja unbedingt auf diese Mission schicken musstest!", fuhr Metz ihn verzweifelt an.

„Niemand, außer Rassimov und Shauna, sind schuld das die beiden tot sind.", mischte sich Sophie ein.

„Ach glaubst du das! Was wäre wenn ihr niemals auf diese Mission angenommen hättet, dann würden sie jetzt noch leben!"

„HÖRT AUF!", schrie Lok, „Das bringt sie auch nicht mehr zurück. Wir sollten ihnen die letzte Ehre erweisen und nicht streiten!"

„Lok hat Recht! Dante und Zhalia würden nicht wollen das ihr euch um ihren Tod streitet. Sie haben sich geliebt und sind als Liebespaar gestorben und nun sollten wir sie auch gehen lassen. Sie haben sich für uns aufgeopfert.", sagte Cherit, flog zu Dante und Zhalia und setzte sich vor sie.

„Ihr habt ja Recht!"

„Sie waren Suchende und sollten auch so aus dem Leben heraustreten.", sagte Guggenheim.

„Und wie?", fragte Lok verwirrt.

„Mit dem traditionellen Spruch.", antwortete Sophie.

„Richtig. Sophie, kannst du ihn?", fragte Metz.

„Natürlich."

Sie ging auf Zhalia und Dante zu und sprach dabei die Worte: Honest Seeker.

Ein roter Nebel umgab die beiden. Wir einen Moment lang sah es so aus als würden die beiden einfach nur schlafen. Der Nebel löste sich auf und Dante und Zhalia waren verschwunden.

„Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Lok.

„Ihre Seelen sind nun ein Teil der Titanenwelt.", antwortete Guggenheim.

„Also: Für immer und ewig mit Titanen verbunden?"

„Genau. Sie sind für immer ein Teil der Sucher- und Titanenwelt."

**Eine Woche später, Venedig, Italien**

Sophie lag auf ihrem Bett und blickte zur Decke. Überall in ihrem Zimmer standen Bilder von Lok, Dante, Zhalia, Cherit und ihr. Es waren oft einfach nur Schnappschüsse von irgendwelchen Feiern, Missonen oder sie waren einfach nur so entstanden. Auf ihrem Nachtisch stand ein Bild auf dem Zhalia lachte. Es kam sehr, sehr selten vor das sie mal lachte, jedenfalls wenn andere in der Nähe waren. In Dantes Nähe hatte sie sicher öfters gelacht. Aber eben auch auf diesem Foto. Es war ja auch ein ganz besonderer Tag gewesen.

Und zwar ihr 24. Geburtstag. Sie wollte eigentlich nur mit Dante etwas Essen gehen, aber da kannte sie Loks Familie schlecht. Diese hatten nämlich zusammen mit Dante eine Überraschungsparty organisiert. Als Zhalia aus dem Fenster sah, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Montehue, Tersly, Metz, Guggenheim, Sophie, Lok und dessen Familie standen draußen.

„Seit ihr wahnsinnig?", hatte Zhalia nur gefragt und Dante hatte sie daraufhin von hinten umarmt und hatte ihr „Happy Birthday, mein Schatz!", ins Ohr geflüstert.

An diesem Tag hatte sie wirklich sehr viel gelacht.

Sophie musste bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln. Es war seltsam die beiden nie wieder zu sehen. Doch Sophie verarbeitete die Situation ziemlich gut.

Im Gegensatz zu Lok.

**Fortsetzung folgt ….**

**das war der zweite streich**

**kommentare wie immer erwünscht xD**

**PiaNoir  
**


	3. Loks Dejection

Lok hatte sich seit dem Tod von Dante und Zhalia vollkommen verändert. Er war nicht mehr der fröhliche, tollpatschige Junge von früher. Sein Gesichtausdruck war stets ernst und dunkel, seine Augen waren leer und mit seinen Gedanken war er auch ganz wo anders. Selbst das Essen schob er auf seinem Teller nur herum, bis es kalt und ungenießbar war. Sophie hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Lok sich mit seiner Laune schädigen könnte. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn darum gebeten, doch noch etwas zu essen. Doch es kam immer nur ein „hmmmm…", von ihm.

LeBlanche hatte Sophie geraten mit ihm zu einem Psychologen zu gehen.

„Meine Sie nicht, dass es das Beste wäre?"

„LeBlanche, das ist ja wirklich nett gemeint, aber ich weiß gar nicht ob Lok überhaupt zu einem Psychologen will."

„Fragen Sie ihn doch einfach."

Sophie schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Sie blickte auf die Kanäle von Venedig. Es war ein ziemlich schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und die Touristen saßen alle in Cafés oder aßen ein Eis.

„Vielleicht haben Sie Recht.", antwortete sie und ging aus der Küche um Lok zu suchen.

Sophie lief durch das ganze Haus. Keine Spur von ihm. Nicht in der Bibliothek, nicht im Porzellansalon und auch nicht im Kinosaal. Sie lief zurück in die Küche.

„LeBlanche, ich kann ihn einfach nicht finden."

Santiago war nun ebenfalls in der Küche.

„Ich habe ihn vorhin aus der Tür gehen sehen.", sagte dieser.

„Was?", fragte Sophie und lief los, um sich ihre Jacke zu holen. „Hat er gesagt wo er ihn wollte?

„Nein, keine Ahnung."

„Na gut. Ich werde ihn suchen gehen."

Sophie lief aus dem Haus.

Sie war bereits durch ganz Venedig gelaufen und hatte Lok immer noch nicht gefunden. Langsam machte sie sich sorgen. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert oder gar noch schlimmer, hoffentlich hatte er keine Dummheit begangen.

„Verdammt. Wo steckt er nur?", sagte sie leise zu sich und verschränkte die Hände vorm Gesicht. Langsam lief Sophie weiter, bis sie zum Friedhof kam. Sie schaute sich um. Plötzlich entdeckte sie etwas. Es war Lok. Er stand an einem Grab. Erleichtert blickte Sophie auf und ging auf Lok zu.

Lok hörte die Schritte. Ohne sich um zu drehen sagte er: „Ich wusste, dass du mich finden würdest."

„Lok, was machst du denn hier? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte einfach nur allein sein.", entgegnete er ohne seinen Blick von dem Grabstein zu lösen.

_Ruht in Frieden_

_Wir werden euch niemals vergessen!_

_In Erinnerung an unsere Freunde: _

_Zhalia Moon und Dante Vale,_

_deren Liebe stärker war, als der Tod!_

Lok dachte an das Drama mit den Behörden. Eigentlich hätten Dante und Zhalia keinen Stein bekommen sollen, da sie ja nicht begraben wurden. Doch Lok hatte ihnen klar gemacht, dass die beiden einen Stein verdient hatten, der Ehre willen. Die Behörden haben lange mit ihm darüber diskutiert, aber letztendlich hatte Lok doch den Streit gewonnen.

Sophie sah auf den Stein.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass Zhalia und Dante das nicht gewollt hätten."

„Was? Den Stein?

„Nein Lok, das du dich von uns abschottest. Seit die beiden tot sind, bist du total verschlossen mir gegenüber. Du redest nicht mit mir, du isst nicht, du schiebst nur schlechte Laune. Ich kann nicht mehr Lok, ganz ehrlich!"

„Entschuldigung, dass mich der Tod der beiden nicht so kalt lässt, wie dich!", schrie er Sophie an.

„Er lässt mich kalt? Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen, oder was? Dante und Zhalia waren wie eine Familie für mich, die ich nie hatte."

„Das hat man gesehen, du hast dich doch nur mit Zhalia gestritten!"

„Das stimmt, aber das kommt auch in den besten Familien mal vor."

Lok schnappte ärgerlich nach Luft. Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange. Wie konnte Lok nur so etwas sagen. Als er das sah meinte er: Ey, es… es tut mir Leid, ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist!" Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, warum sie sterben mussten. Kannst du mir noch mal verzeihen?", er schaute ihn ihre Augen. Sie waren schon ganz rot geweint.

„Unter einer Bedingung!"

„Welche?"

„Das du wieder der alte Lok wirst!"

Er sah sie an, nickte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sophie und Lok gingen zurück, zu Sophies Haus. Dort warten schon Guggenheim und Metz auf sie.

**Fortsetzung folgt ….**

**und das war der dritte streich^^**

**wie immer: kommentare erwünscht!^^**

**PiaNoir  
**


	4. The Mission

Nachdem die beiden ihre Jacken ausgezogen hatten, gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Guggenheim und Metz, die gerade von LeBlanche bedient wurden.

„Metz, Guggenheim! Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Sophie verwundert und begrüßte die beiden. Lok tat es ihr gleich.

„Wir wollten nur nach sehen, wie es euch geht.", antwortete Metz, während sich Sophie und Lok hinsetzten.

Sophie nickte. „Gut. Uns...uns gehts gut."

„Das freut uns zu hören.", sagte Guggenheim und nahm die Tasse mit dem Tee entgegen, die LeBlanche ihm gebracht hatte.

„Aber ihr werdet doch wohl nicht den weiten Weg von New York aus hier her gemacht haben, nur um uns das zu fragen.", meinte Lok, lehnte sich zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Metz und Guggenheim sahen sich an. „Ihr habt recht, deswegen sind wir nicht hergekommen.", entgegnete Guggenheim und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Wir müssen etwas mit euch besprechen.", sagte Metz und beugte sich nach vorn.

„Es geht um eine Mission."

Lok und Sophie sahen sich an.

„Warum geht es?", fragte Lok mit entschlossener Stimme. Sophie lächelte. Lok hatte sein Versprechen gehalten.

„Reist nach Ägypten und findet 'Das Zepter des Lebens'.",erklärte Guggenheim.

„'Das Zepter des Lebens'?", fragte Lok irritiert.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Angeblich soll dieses Artefakt Menschen wieder zum Leben erwecken.", klärte ich Lok auf.

„Aber, dass würde bedeuten das wir damit, rein theoretisch, Dante und Zhalia wieder zurückholen könnten.", stellte Lok aufgeregt fest.

„Deswegen wollen wir euch ja auch auf diese Mission schicken. Wir erhoffen uns damit, sie wieder ins Leben zu holen.", meinte Metz und nahm seine Tasse vom Tisch.

Lok sah Sophie an. Diese nickte. Danach stand er auf.

„Guggenheim. Metz. Wir nehmen die Mission an. Wir werden alles daran setzen das Zepter zu finden."

„Genau!", Sophie stand ebenfalls auf, „Wir werden nichts unversucht lassen, Dante und Zhalia zurück zu holen.", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Das freut uns zu hören.", sagte Guggenheim und stand auf.

„Kommst du Metz, wir müssen wieder zurück.", meinte er und wandte sich seinem alten Freund zu.

„Natürlich geh schon mal vor.", antwortete dieser und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Wenn die beiden jetzt hier wären, wären sie sicher verdammt stolz auf euch.", sagte Metz und schüttelte Lok und Sophie die Hand. Dann ging er zusammen mit Guggenheim zur Eingangshalle, wo LeBlanche bereits mit ihren Jacken wartete. Sie nahmen sie entgegen, zogen sich an und verabschiedeten sich.

Nachdem Metz und Guggenheim gegangen waren, fingen Lok und Sophie an sich einen Plan zu machen.

„Ich schlage vor wir fliegen so schnell wie möglich nach Ägypten.", sagte Lok und legte einen Arm um Sophies Schulter.

„Dann werd ich jetzt mal die Tickets buchen gehen.", antwortete diese, küsste ihn und verschwand in der Küche.

Lok sah ihr hinterher und dachte: _Wir werden euch zurückholen, ich verspreche es._

**Fortsetzung folgt ….**

**und das war der vierte streich...xD (ich find das lol)^^**

**ihr wisst ja kommentare erwünscht!^^**

**achja das wird jetzt erstmal eine weile dauern bis ich wieder aktualisiere...**

**xD**

**PiaNoir  
**


End file.
